Everything's Going To Be Okay
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: Puck is badly injured at a football game. Rachel is worried for her boyfriend's safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I came up with this idea and wanted to see what you thought of it. It's my first Puckleberry story so please tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>

I was sitting in the bleaches watching the championship game. It was coming to an end and the scores were extremely close.

I watched my boyfriend, Noah, play, with a smile plastered over my face. He loved it when I came to watch him play football, especially for such an important game.

I could tell he was getting tired, but he was defiantly putting everything he had into these last few minutes. He wanted to prove to me that they could win this game, and I was apparently the lucky charm (to him anyway).

The clock went down, second by second. The end of the game grew closer and as every minute passed, the game was getting more exciting and more intense.

I heard the players yelling to each other, I'm not sure what it was about, and it seemed like Noah didn't know either. He wasn't concentrating on what his teammates were saying and before anyone had a chance to say anything, or stop him, two members of the other team pushed him to the ground.

It wasn't just any old push that many of the players experience throughout the game, where they get knocked over, it hurts a little, but then they get up and keep playing. This was different…

Everyone was silent as they waited for him to get back up. My heart started racing a million miles an hour, as he lay there. He didn't get back up… he just lay there, in the wet grass, his football helmet a few meters away from him after being knocked off. The spectators remained silent.

I shook my head and whispered to myself "no Noah… please, please get back up…" he didn't… "Noah!" I said, as I raced over onto the field, avoiding anyone who tried to hold me back.

Coach Beiste, Finn and some of the other football players huddled over him. That's when I saw him, his face and jersey was covered with dirt and loose pieces of grass, he had an open cut on his forehead that I assume happened when the helmet was knocked off, and a cut on his bottom lip. His eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy. "Noah?" I said, as Finn let me past.

"Puckerman… come on now," Coach Beiste said, trying to stay clam.

"Noah? Please… you need to get up… everything's going to be okay." I said, placing my hand on his cheek. It was cold and wet, and I could feel his jaw trembling.

"Rach…" he mumbled, as he tried to sit up, but failed.

"I'm here," I whispered.

"I… I…" he stumbled on his words. Nothing else came out. He coughed, and that was the moment I knew it was serious… blood.

"Hudson, call and ambulance, we need to get him to the hospital." Coach Beiste said to Finn.

I stayed by Noah side; I could tell he was only half conscious. He tried to speak, but I stopped him.

"Everything's going to be okay… Everything's going to be okay," I reassured him, but also myself.

Was everything going to be okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, sorry it's short I was going to just make it a one-shot, but I think I can make it more detailed if I do it over a few chapters. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading! :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/favouited/alerted this story, I didn't think I would have so many people reading. I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>

I sat in the waiting room. It was quiet and plain, everything about it told me I was in a hospital and it was awful.

I sat nervously in my chair biting at my nails. Mr. Shue and the rest of the Glee club were there, but no one said a word. I went into my own little world, ignoring everyone around me, in hope that this terrible occurrence would just disappear.

I was wrong... The room remained quiet. Some of the glee club members tried to comfort me but I thanked them and told them I just wanted to sit alone and wait.

I tried to ask one of the nurses if there was any news, but they wouldn't tell me anything about my injured boyfriend.

I sat and waited for hours before I heard anything.

"Rachel Berry?" A friendly looking nurse said, entering the waiting room. Everyone looked up in hope to hear some good news. "Noah is asking for you..."

There was some sort of hope when she said that, just to hear that he was still awake was enough.

I stood up.

"You okay Rach?" Kurt asked before I left. I simply nodded and walked off.

I had never been so nervous in my life as I followed the nurse down the hallway of the hospital and into Noah's room. I entered, and the nurse smiled at me before leaving me alone in the room.

I looked at him, lying on the hospital bed with all sorts of strange machines hooked up to his body. His eyes were closed and looked pale, nothing like the Noah I knew, and he just lay there, his chest rising up and down, reassuring me he was still alive. He had stiches on the cut on his forehead and a small scratch remained on his lower lip.

It was even quieter than the waiting room. The only noise being that of the machine's keeping Noah alive, and the few tears that escaped my eyes and I stared at him.

I slowly walked to the bed and sat down next to him. I took one of his hands in mine; it was cold and shaking slightly. I held back more tears before speaking.

"Noah? Are you awake… please answer me, its Rachel." I said, as I let more tears run down my cheeks and onto the blanket.

It was a while before he responded, and I relaxed a little when his eyes slowly started to open. He looked at me, and a small smile appeared on his face. His eyes looked glassy and his face was practically white.

"Rachel…" he mumbled, squeezing my hand.

"I'm here… its okay, you're going to be just fine." I whispered, kissing his hand.

"Rach… am I going to die?" he asked. Never in my life did I think those words would come from Noah Puckerman's mouth. He is a strong man… nothing like the one lying on the bed in front of me.

More tears formed in my eyes. "No… of course not... I could never let that happen to you."

"I c-can't l-loose you Rach," he stumbled.

"You won't… I won't let you leave me… you can't leave me." I said, placing a kiss on his pale cheek.

"I love you Rachel," he said, slowly lifting his week hand to my cheek and brushing away the tears.

"I love you too Noah…" I said, letting out a shaky breath.

He closed his eyes and his breathing slowed. "Nurse!" I called, standing up and crying even more.

The nurse came running in with a doctor not far behind. I stood back at watched them check his pulse and make sure he was still alive. I stood with my hand over my mouth crying and questioning whether I had just lost my boyfriend.

The machine kept beeping at a normal pace… I hoped it would stay that way.

"It's okay," the doctor finally said. We didn't loose him… he just lost consciousness."

I didn't know what to say to that, I was glad to know I hadn't lost him... but he wasn't awake either. I just stood their hoping that our previous conversation wasn't our last, "I love you's."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I think next chapter or so Rachel is going to have a conversation about Puck's condition with another one of the glee club members, who would you guys want that to be?<strong>

**Thanks again, please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who has been reading, it means a lot! Hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>

A month passed since Noah's accident. It was just about the longest month of my life. He has been unconscious since the last time he told me he loves me, and its been so hard knowing I can't go to school and see my boyfriend, and spend weekends at each other's houses watching movies and eating pizza like we used to.

Instead, I wake up an hour earlier every day and go to the hospital to stay with him. When I'm at school his mum stays with him, and then in the afternoon I go back and do my homework in his room, and just… talk to him.

I don't know if he can hear me, the doctors say he may, so it's a good idea for me to talk to him, but I hate the fact that he can't reply. He just lays in bed, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy.

* * *

><p>It was Friday night and I usually stay a little longer at the hospital, telling Noah about my week. His mum often tells me that I need to get on with my life, not spend most of it looking after her unconscious son… I've thought about it many times and realised that the reason I can't get on with my life is because he makes up half of it. Whenever I'm not with him… half of me is missing.<p>

It was 7pm and I was driving home from the hospital. Noah's mum and sister had come to stay with him for a while and said I should go home and get some rest.

On my way, I passed the park. It was dark, but I parked my car and got out anyway. I didn't really feel like going home just yet, so I walked around a little before finding a bench and sitting down.

I looked up into the stars and just sat there thinking. About me, Noah, high school, glee club… my future. I had always fantasised, that when we were older Noah would propose, and we would move to New York and get married, maybe have a few kids, while I lived out my Broadway dream.

I shivered from the cold of the night air and it reminded me of the night where Noah first told me he loved me.

**(flashback)**

_We were at the same park. It was late Saturday evening and Noah had taken me for a walk. We strolled down the path, hand in hand, talking about the first topic that came into our head._

_He looked down at me and I stared back, into his brown eyes. "Can I kiss you?" he asked._

_I giggled, "You've kissed me before, why are you asking for permission all of a sudden?"_

_"I don't know…" he replied. "So can I?" he asked again._

_"Let me think… yes… if you can catch me." I said, as I ran off down the path._

_"Hey! Rach… no need to run away!" He laughed, chasing after me._

_This went on for a while before he quite easily caught up to me. "Gotcha!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around my waist._

_I laughed. "Knew you would."_

_We both started laughing again, before we continued our walk._

_I shivered, "It's a cold night," I said, wrapping my hands around my bare arms._

_"Here…" he said, taking of his jacket and wrapping it around me._

_I happily accepted and thanked him. Our eyes locked and we stared at each other for a while before he lent down and very passionately kissed me._

_As we pulled away, our eye contact didn't stop. "I love you," he said genuinely._

_I gasped and smiled before saying, "I love you too Noah."_

_We kissed again…_

**(End of flashback)**

I sighed at the memory and didn't notice the single tear that fell down my cheek.

* * *

><p><em>At the Hudson-Hummel home-<em>

_Kurt's POV_

"Hey Finn?" I called, walking downstairs.

"Yeah, what's up?" he replied, as I walked into the kitchen.

"Do you know where Rachel could be? She isn't picking up her phone." I asked.

"Umm, isn't she usually at the hospital at this time?" he said, confused.

"No, not this late… I'm worried about her."

"I'm sure she's fine… well as fine as Rachel can be, considering."

"Yeah, I guess." I said, still worried.

"Look, bro, if your that worried about her we can take a quick drive around Lima, see if she's around."

"Sounds good, thanks Finn," I said with a smile.

* * *

><p>We got into Finn's car, and he started driving around Lima.<p>

We had been driving for half an hour before Finn said, "are you sure she's not home?"

"I called there too, no one picked up, I guess her dad's are out.

He nodded and kept driving. After about ten more minutes we drove past the park. "Hey, who's that?" Finn asked referencing to a figure, sitting on a bench.

"I don't know…" I said, trying to figure out who would be sitting alone in an empty park at almost eight o'clock at night. "Wait… that's her." I said eagerly.

Finn pulled over and I quickly got out of the car. "Want me to come?" he asked.

"Nah it's okay… I think she needs to talk.

"Okay, I'll wait," he said, turning of the car.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>

I had been sitting on the same bench for almost an hour, when I saw a car pull into the parking lot. I wondered who would be coming here at this time of night.

I was a little scared when I saw a figure get out of the car, but relaxed when I realised who it was.

"Rachel," he called, walking up to me.

I put on a small smile. "Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you… you haven't been answering your phone. Finn and I have been driving around all of lima for the past forty minutes looking for you.

"I'm sorry, I think I left my phone in the car. You didn't have to come looking for me." I said, looking at my hands in my lap.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. We're all worried about you Rachel."

I hid my face more when I realised the sudden amount of tears that came pouring from my eyes. For the first time that night, I broke down.

"Hey… hey," Kurt said, pulling me into a hug. "What is it?"

I took a deep breath and held him close to me. "Noah…" was all I could manage to say.

"What about him?" he asked, wiping tears from my eyes.

"T-the doctors said their pretty sure he won't make it," I mumbled, as a new set of tears came streaming from my eyes.

Kurt closed his eyes and breathed out heavily. "Rach… I'm so, so sorry." He said genuinely. "He's not gone yet… we still have some hope. Just stay strong. Everything is going to be okay…"

I simply nodded, but continued to cry into his chest. I wanted more than anything, for Kurt to be right.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know a lot of that was really cheesy, but I was actually really happy with this chapter. I hope you liked it too! Please review! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who has been reading, I hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>

Months and months passed and Noah had not improved. I continue to visit him every day, but life is getting harder, not being able to have him with me. I know it seems silly… waiting for the man I love to recover, still, after so long.

I have been told so many times that the odds are against me and he won't wake up… but I refuse to listen.

I have been approached by some guys, interested in taking me out. Kurt has tried to convince me to say yes, but I can't do so, knowing Noah is at least still alive. I don't tell any of the guys about my current situation, having an unconscious boyfriend, instead I say as politely as possible 'thank you for offering, but I have a boyfriend.'

I have to stop myself from crying whenever someone says 'Noah' or 'Puck' or even boyfriend. I struggle with school work, because I'm constantly worrying and even Glee club is no fun any more.

* * *

><p>A year passed since Noah's accident. I often had to stop myself at the thought of Noah not being there for senior year or graduation. He had not improved at all since the moment he fell unconscious.<p>

It was Saturday morning and I woke up early, as usual to go to the hospital. Now I know what your thinking- 'It's been a year Rachel… why are you still obsessing over one guy?'

Well, the answer is simple really… I love Noah more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. I didn't even think that was possible, especially at my age, but I know he is the one for me. That's why I can't loose him.

I walked down the hallway of the hospital and into Noah room. The room was filled with doctors and nurses and Noah's mother and sister. His mother was crying, his sister looked shocked and confused, and the doctors and nurses were all talking amongst themselves.

Me… I just stood there. I couldn't see him because there were to many people in the way, but thoughts rushed through my head. I knew the commotion could be one of two things.

One- Noah had died and no one had told me.

That one made me want to burst out in tears.

Or two- He has woken up and was just to weak to say anything.

I hoped it was that one… but I was wrong.

It was neither…

"Mrs Puckerman, what's going on?" I approached Noah's still crying mother, trying to hold back my own tears.

I stole a quick glance at Noah before she spoke. He looked the same and the machines were still beeping at the same exact rhythm it had for a year.

She wiped her eyes before wrapping her arms around me. I did the same and tried to comfort her.

"Please, can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked, looking around the crowded room.

The room went silent before one of the doctors finally stepped forward. "Miss Berry… we have decided, that for the good of Noah's health… we should take him of life support.

Noah's mother burst out in tears again. I just stood there… totally shocked and overwhelmed about what I had just been told.

"Miss Berry?" the same doctor said after a few minutes.

I jumped out of my trance as tears started to fall from my eyes. I shook my head, "no…" I started, quite softly. "NO!" I shouted this time, bursting out in tears. "NO, NO, NO!"

I started pacing the room, still in tears. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I yelled. "HE'S JUST AN INOCENT 17 YEAR OLD BOY, HE DOES NOT DESERVE TO DIE!" I started shaking and I pulled away when one of the nurses tried to comfort me.

I talked again, this time I lowered my voice, "you said this was for the good of Noah's health…? HOW IS NOAH DYING FOR THE GOOD OF HIS HEALTH" I started shouting again.

"Miss Berry please…" the doctor tried to console me.

"No… no. I REFUSE FOR YOU TO LET HIM DIE!" I said as I pushed past the doctor's and nurses and collapsed on top of my unconscious boyfriend.

I cried into his chest and held onto the blanket and his clothes. I couldn't let him go.

"Miss Berry!" I doctor said loudly. I didn't respond. I just continued to cry.

After a while I had to be pulled off by the nurses. This time I collapsed into his mother's arms.

"Rachel sweetie…" she started, holding back tears. "They said this is what's best… he is not comfortable, lying in a hospital bed, unconscious for the past twelve months. He's not going to get any better." She said.

I pulled away, "how can you say that?"

"As hard as it is to admit Rachel… you and I both know it's true. Besides… I can't handle the hospital bills. Noah often helped me financially at home; I'm struggling enough as it is. What's the use keeping his alive if he's never going to wake up."

"You don't know that…" I said quickly.

Everyone remained silent. After a few minutes I finally had an idea. "Please," I started, "give him two months… two more months, keep him alive and if he doesn't improve… you can take him off life support." I struggled to say that last sentence.

I turned to Noah's mother, "I can help pay the bills… I was stupid for not helping before… please, just, not yet."

The room went silent again before she nodded at the doctors. "Okay," the same doctor said. "Two more months…"

* * *

><p>After a while the room emptied out until it was just Noah and I. I took is weak hand and rested my head on our joint hands. "Please Noah… please make it through this… for us"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? The next chapter will reveal Puck's fate so please review if you want me to continue! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, just a huge thank you to everyone who has been reading it's unbelievable how many email's I have been getting after such a short time. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the storyline**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>

Another month had passed and Noah had made no progress. I would often go home in the evening, go straight to bed, and just… cry. I only had a month left before they doctors would take him of life support and he would be gone…

I don't know what I will do if I loose him. Probably spend a year crying and never be in a relationship ever again.

I contemplated doing a Romeo and Juliet type thing, where Noah would be gone and I would be so lost with out him that I would kill myself for him. I know what your thinking, 'really Rachel, you would kill yourself for him?' well… yes I would.

Will I…? No. I know my life will be hard without him (if I do loose him that is) but Noah would never forgive me if I gave up everything I have ever lived for, for him.

He would want me to move on with life and get a job on Broadway. He only makes my Broadway dream stronger. If I loose him, I'll do it for him. Become famous and thank him every night after a show for convincing me to keep on living.

If I do loose him, I will never get over it. I don't think that's something you can ever really get over… but I will do my best to move on, for him.

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and as usual I got up extra early to drive to the hospital.<p>

When I arrived, he looked the same. Still lying lifelessly on his bed, pale, but breathing. The slow rising and falling of his chest was a constant reminder that I did still have him.

I sat down on the chair next to his be and took his hand. I had never really spent a long time talking to Noah. I would say a few words every now and then, like 'I love you' and 'I miss you,' but nothing much else. That is unless you count singing. I don't sing much on Glee club anymore, but my voice still works like always when I softly hum or sing a song to him.

I took a deep breath and decided now was as good a time as any.

"Hi… um it's me. Rachel. I know I don't really say much to you when you're here in front of me like you are now, but I have felt the need lately to talk to you. I miss you… I guess you already know that, but I miss the times we always had together. When we would spend weekends and afternoons together, laughing and talking.

You never cared how much I talked… you would just, listen. Like you are now I guess. I hope you can hear me… its been a year Noah… a whole year I've had to go without hearing your voice or getting a kiss every time I arrive at school. I love you and I cannot explain is words how much I want you to wake up…

Please Noah… show me some kind of life in you…"

I stopped when I found myself crying. I tried to stop but I couldn't, a single tear landed on my hand, the one that also held Noah's hand. I lay my head on his chest and continued to cry when I felt it.

The tear that lay on my hand had been gently smoothed away by his hand. I sat up and stared at him.

"Yes Noah… that's it… thank you! Please squeeze my hand again." He did as I said and I felt his weak hand squeeze mine.

I started crying even more, but for the first time since his accident, they were happy tears.

* * *

><p>Another week passed and things were looking up. Every day he would show more and more signs of life. The doctors told me not to get my hopes up because sometimes its just a reflex… but I was sure it wasn't. I knew he could hear me, he responded to anything a asked him to do.<p>

I had one more week before they were going to take him off life support. I hoped with that maybe they would keep him going for a little longer considering his progress, but I just had to wait and see.

I started talking to him a lot more. Today I went to the hospital again and this time I brought his guitar.

I hadn't touched his guitar since the accident, but I was feeling more confident and found that having it with me was like having a little part of Noah with me.

"Hi Noah!" I said, as I walked into his room. "I brought something today, remember this?" I said as I sat down on the chair with the guitar on my lap. I've been teaching myself how to play… I know you always wanted to teach me so I figured I would get ahead." I strummed a few odd sounding chords before laying the guitar back in its case and once again taking his hand in mine.

"I know I'm awful… you'll have to teach me. I know you'll be able to, your getting better, I can tell." I drew circles in the palm of his hand as I continued to speak.

"I've been getting more involved in Glee club again, we have been organising our set list for sectionals… I hope you'll be able to perform with us…

I know I've said it time and time again Noah… but I miss you so much. I would do anything right now if it meant getting a simple kiss on the cheek."

I tried to be strong and not cry but I couldn't help myself. I burst out in tears and lay my head on out hands.

I was crying so much that I didn't realise his eyes, slowly flutter open.

"Please don't cry Rach…" I heard a soft, weak voice say.

I immediately looked up, and saw Noah, lying on the bed, his eyes opened and looking sadly into mine.

"Noah!" I said as I threw my arms around his neck and cried tears of joy into his neck.

"Hey babe," he said weakly, "I missed you too…"

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! He's okay! I actually knew since the beginning that he was going to wake up, I didn't have the heart to kill him off. I was thinking of taking a suggestion by MushSpotgoil and make him have difficulty walking. This way I can continue the story for longer. What do you guys think?<strong>

**Hope you liked it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for everyone's comments, I did take them all into consideration and I hope your all okay with my decision for this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p><em>Puck's POV<em>

Rachel continued to cry into my shoulder. Everything still hurt but I just ignored it… for the time being I just wanted to be with her.

"Noah… I missed you so much," Rachel said, as I weakly rubbed her back.

"I know Rach… I know" I said, wiping away her tears.

She sat back in her chair and placed her hand on my leg. "I'm so glad you okay," she said quietly.

I didn't respond, instead I just watched her hand. It was resting on my leg, and she was moving her fingers… but I couldn't feel it…

"Rach? Are you touching my leg?" I asked, wanting to make sure. Although, it was a pretty stupid question, of course she was touching my leg, I could see it… I just couldn't feel it.

Her expression went from happy, to worried, in just a few seconds. She nodded, "Yes Noah I am… can't you tell?" she added, as I watched her move her hand from the top of my legs, to my feet and back. I still couldn't feel anything.

I started to worry, and shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed, trying anything that would get the feeling back to my legs. I hopped that they were just asleep or something, but no… something was wrong.

"Are you sure?" I asked again, using any sort of possible hope I had left.

She nodded and the next thing I knew she ran out of the room.

I lay in bed and continued to shift the top part of my body, in hope that my legs would move to. They didn't… they just lay there, like they weren't even part of my body anymore… dead.

After a few minutes Rachel came back in, followed by a man who I assumed was a doctor.

"He can't feel his legs," Rachel said, I could see tears falling down her cheeks. I hated seeing her cry.

"Miss Berry, I'm going to need you to leave for a little while," the doctor told Rachel. She looked hesitant to leave but obeyed and left the room, giving me a comforting smile.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>

I couldn't help but feel absolutely terrified when Noah told me he couldn't feel his legs. I was so happy that he finally woke up after so long… but I didn't expect it to be liked this.

I walked out of his room and went to sit in the same waiting room that I did just over a year ago. The first thing I did was called his mother and the rest of the glee club.

His mum cried tears of joy when I told her he had woken up, but they didn't last long. The glee kids all practically screamed onto the phone when I told them, but went silent when the bad news came.

* * *

><p>I had been waiting about an hour before the doctor came back out of Noah's room. His mum, sister, and the rest of the glee club were now in the room too, all off up anxious to see what was wrong.<p>

I stood up and walked up to the doctor, he said. "Noah's brain has been affected by the accident and he has lost all feeling from his waist down. We don't know if it's permanent or not yet." He went on to explain a whole lot of medical stuff that I didn't understand, but I knew enough to realise that this was serious…

I didn't wait for the doctor to say it was okay, I just ran to his room. I wanted to see him… to tell him everything's going to be okay. I had tears streaming down my eyes and when I entered his room I noticed he looked the same.

It was the first time I had ever scene Noah Puckerman cry. Not that I was surprised, he had just been told he might never walk again. He quickly wiped his face when he realised I was there.

I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I stared at his lifeless legs and continued to cry.

He soothingly wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear, "It's okay… I'm going to get better."

I just hopped he was right…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next but please review, I love to know what you think :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I actually didn't think I'd be able to update so soon, so I hope you like this chapter. I don't know many medical things about Puck's condition so please just go with it :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>

It has been a month since Noah woke up. He is still at the hospital but he is allowed to leave next week.

His legs still aren't working properly, but I have had some kind of hope when every now and then he says his legs tingle when they press against the floor. He's been given a wheel chair to help himself move around. I can tell he's annoyed and hates having to use it, but it's better that seeing him lie lifelessly in that hospital bed.

I walked into his room to find him sitting in his wheelchair with Artie next to him. Artie had been spending a lot of time with Noah lately, teaching him how to use the chair.

I waited at the door and watched for a little while. The cut on his lip had disappeared and the stitches on his forehead were soon to be removed.

"Look, Puck, if you keep proper control over the chair you'll find it easier to move." Artie said, showing him what parts of the wheels he should be holding.

Noah examined the wheels and struggled using the chair properly. "Ugh, what's the point… it's not like I'm gunna be in this chair for much longer anyway." He said, leaning back and giving up.

"It's just encase Noah," I said walking further in, making my presents known. He immediately sat back up and I could tell he was trying to impress me. "We don't know how long you're going to be like this, so you might as well listen to Artie and learn." I said, sadly but sternly.

He sighed, "I'm sorry Rach… you know I hate this," he said, giving in.

"You're getting better," Artie added, trying to lighten the mood.

"There you see, Artie's been in a wheelchair for nine years now and he said you're getting better." I said, as I walked behind him, wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Please, I know you can learn."

He sighed as I walked back around so I was standing in front of him. He pulled me down into his lap and whispered into my ear, "You always know how to make me feel better, don't you," he then pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"Nawww, so cute," Artie said, smiling.

We looked at him and the three of us started laughing. "I'm sorry… I'll go now," Artie said with a grin as he left us alone.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Noah said, smiling up at me.

"Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again… I love you too," I said, as we kissed again.

It wasn't long before we were interrupted by one of the nurses. "Okay Noah," she said in a cheery voice. "Are you ready to start physical therapy?"

I got up of Noah's lap ad held onto his hand. "I guess, I mean I can't get much worse than this right?" he said, laughing.

"Good luck," I said, just before he was about to leave.

"Um, Miss Berry, you can come if Noah would like," the nurse said when she realised I looked nervous.

I glanced at Noah; he was smiling so I took that as a yes. "Thank you, that would be great," I said politely as we left the room.

_Puck's POV_

The nurse took me into a room, it was quite small and simple, all that was there was two bars. "How exactly is this supposed to help me?" I asked the nurse, trying not to sound rude.

"You're going to walk," she said, like it was a perfectly normal thing to say to a teenage boy with paralysed legs.

"You know I'd love to, but how? If you don't mind me asking." I said to the nurse still confused.

"Um, can I just say… I'm all for Noah learning to walk again, but how is two bars in the middle of a room going to help him do that?" Rachel said, backing me up.

"Just trust me," the nurse said, as Rachel wheeled me over to where the nurse was standing at the beginning of the bars. "You're a strong young man Noah, I know you can handle attempting to walk again." She said comfortingly.

I would say that Rachel would probably be quite jealous about the way the nurse was talking to me, but I was lucky that she was a good eight or nine years older than me.

Rachel then wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered into my ear, "I know you can do it."

That only made me more determined to make it through this. The nurse said that all I had to do was walk from one side of these bars to the other. I figured it shouldn't be too hard, considering I had the bars as support, but I was wrong…

_Rachel's POV_

I helped Noah get out of his chair and supported him until he had a good hold of the bars. I was feeling quite confident because I knew he was strong and he could power through and get to the other side.

As soon as he had his grip I let go. I gasped when he stumbled a little, but everything was okay.

I could tell he was nervous. He wasn't putting any wait on his legs at all, just holding him self up with his shaking arms.

"Good," the nurse started. "Now try and take a step forward."

He looked concerned but lowered himself to his feet were placed properly on the floor. He heavily lifted one foot and placed it in front of the other.

I gasped as he did so, I felt proud that he could do even that much. It told me that he was getting some feeling back if he had some control over his legs.

His arms were still doing most of the work and they were shaking as he tried to hold himself up. "Great job, now try again," the nurse said.

Noah looked annoyed but continued on. I could tell he was trying to impress me, but he always would, no matter how far he got.

He tried moving his other foot, to place in front of the other, but as he did so, it lifelessly dragged across the floor until his arms gave way of keeping him up and he fell to the floor.

"Noah!" I gasped. The nurse and I immediately ran over and helped him back into his chair.

"That's okay, we'll try again tomorrow." The nurse said before I gave her a 'can we have a minute look' and she left the room.

Noah had his head in his hands and I could tell he felt bad. "Noah?" I said trying to get his attention.

"I did awful," he mumbled into them, before sitting back and sighing deeply. "I'm so sorry Rach… I really wanted to show you that I'm getting better."

"Well you know what?" I said, kneeling down in front of him. "You did… I was very impressed by the progress you made today… don't get down on yourself, you'll get better with practice.

"You're just saying that to try and make me feel better Rach! I know you don't mean it," he almost yelled. "I made a total idiot of myself."

I stepped back after his sudden mood change. "No Noah, I wasn't just saying that… you of all people should know that I wouldn't say something I don't mean." I said, trying to comfort him.

Realising he scared me a little, he pulled my down into his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Rach… I didn't mean it. I'm just disappointed in myself… I know I can do better."

"You will… I know you will." I said, as he held me close and we just enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, please review! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had a bit of writers block. Hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>

It had been a while since Puck first started his physical therapy; he has been doing more now and is getting a lot better.

He always looks so happy when he completed something, especially when it involves walking. The feeling is coming back to his legs and the doctors say the paralysation is most likely not permanent, considering how well he is doing.

He finally returned to school last week. I could tell he is still not himself, considering he is still in a wheelchair but he is shyer, and has less energy than usual.

The Glee club was defiantly happy to see him…

_**~Flashback- Pucks POV~**_

_It was my first day back at school. Things were going pretty well, I got a few stares from people in school, but I kinda figured being in a wheelchair would do that._

_I still hate having to use the chair, there is no way I will continue using it for much longer. The minute I can fell my legs properly again, I'm out._

_I was talking to Coach Beiste, telling her that I should be better soon and for her to not to kick me off the team. She really understood, and I was glad. Just as I was wheeling myself out off her office, Rachel appeared,_

"_Noah," she called, with a smile on her face._

"_Hey Rach, where you been?" I said, as she lent down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. It wasn't enough for me, so I held her and deepened the kiss before releasing her and letting her continue._

_She giggled as I let go, "The glee club wants you to come the choir room."_

"_Why? Everything okay?" I asked, confused._

"_Fine, they have a surprise for you," Rachel said with a grin, and with that she wheeled me off to the choir room._

_When we entered the room, Rachel switched on the lights, and before I knew it the entire glee club, including Mr Shue, jumped out screaming "SURPRISE!"_

_I smiled and started laughing. "Welcome back Puck," Mr Shue said, giving me a pat on the back. _

_After everyone said their welcome backs, I thanked them and the music started. We spent the entire time of glee club screaming out lyrics to songs on each other's iPods, kicking balloons around with our hands and covering each other in ripped up pieces of streamers. _

"_You like it?" Rachel asked, leaning over the back of my chair._

"_Yes, I've had so much fun, thanks Rach," I replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek._

_That was the first time in a while I was able to just forget about all my problems, and enjoy myself again. I didn't realise how much I missed school, especially glee club. _

_**~End of Flashback~**_

_Rachel's POV_

It had been a long time since I saw Noah as happy as he was the day of that party.

I knew school was a struggle for him now. He still hated how restricted he was in his wheelchair, and often praised Artie for lasting so long in his.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hall to Noah's locker and saw him trying to get his books on the shelf. The school still hadn't given him a bottom locker, so he was stuck reaching up, every time he needed a new book.<p>

"Need some help?" I asked as I stopped next to his chair.

"No, I'm fine thanks," he replied, but I could tell he wasn't.

"Here, just let me," I said, motioning my hand to the books in his.

"Rach, really, I'm fine," he said, pulling the books away.

"Noah, just let me help," I said again, but I could tell he was upset with me.

"Rach!" He shouted, and I stepped back. "Would you just let me do it… I'm not a baby, I can do things on my own." I could tell he was angry.

"I- I'm sorry, I just wanted to help you," I said, trying to stay calm.

He sighed heavily and looked away. Before he could get any angrier, I ran off to the choir room and sat down at the piano with my head in my hands.

* * *

><p><em>Puck's POV<em>

I didn't mean to hurt Rachel's feelings, I knew she was just trying to help me, but sometimes she treats me like I can't do anything for myself and she has to do it all for me.

When I finally succeeded in getting my books in my locker, I closed it and went off to find Rachel.

She wasn't hard to find. She is always I the first place I look- the choir room.

She had her head on one hand and the fingers on the other were gently sweeping the keys on the piano.

"Rach?" I said, as I approached her.

She looked up, and I saw hurt in her eyes. "Rach, I'm sorry if I hurt you… I didn't mean too." I said, taking her hand of the keys and into mine.

"It's okay… I should have realised I don't need to treat you like a baby. You're strong Noah, you can do things on your own." She said, smiling.

"You're an awesome girlfriend Rach… I don't know what I'd do without you." I said, pulling her into my lap and kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Please review! <strong>

**Also, if you are reading my Quam story, their is a survey on my profile relating to her baby, so please vote :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been do long since I've updated, I had a bit of writers block for this story so I decided to skip ahead. This is the last chapter so I hope you like it! Thank you to everyone whose been reading :) **

…

_1 Year Later- Graduation_

_Puck's POV_

I sighed heavily as I stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing black suit pants and a white shirt, my graduation gown hung loosely over the edge of my wheelchair.

"Today's the day." I turned around to see Artie sitting at the door.

"Yeah, today's the day," I sighed again, smiling.

"You're so lucky Puck, she's going to be so proud of you." Artie said, coming closer and handing me my cap.

I nodded, "I can't believe it, she's waited so long for this, we both have. It just doesn't seem like it's really possible."

"Well you know it is, I saw you with my own eyes." Artie said with a laugh.

"Lucky Rach wasn't there that day huh? Now she'll really be surprised. I mean it's been a year, she wouldn't admit it but I could tell she had pretty much given up." I said with a grin.

"But she always believed in you..."

I nodded. There was a pause. "Hey, Artie, can I show you something?"

"Go for it!" He said enthusiastically.

I reached into my top draw and pulled out a small, velvet box. I handed it to Artie an he carefully opened it.

"Wow!" he said in amazement. "I can't believe it. Are you going too..."

"Yep!" I said excitedly. "I'm gonna ask Rachel to marry me."

"Wow, Congratulations! I always knew you two would get married, maybe not this early but, you know." Artie said, laughing.

"Thanks man, you've always been there for me, I really appreciate that." I said, giving my friend a fist bump.

"Your welcome, I'm gonna miss my wheelchair buddy. Does Rachel know about your music scholarship?"

"Yeah, I wanted to keep it a secret but she wouldn't shut up about me finding a career. She's proud of me because I found something I'm passionate about and it doesn't matter if I can walk or not."

Artie smiled, "Well, we better get going. Graduation, here we come!"

"Race you to the car?" I said, getting myself ready.

"One last time and your free!" Artie said, proud.

"Ready!"

"Set!"

"GO!" We both shouted, racing down the hallway in our wheelchairs.

I wish I could say the same for Artie, but for me... it was for the last time...

…

Rachel's POV

"I can't believe it… graduation!" I said to Quinn as we drove to the school.

"I know, high school went to fast," she replied, keeping her eyes on the road.

I sighed and looked out the window.

"You okay Rach?" Quinn asked, worried.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about Noah."

"Look Rach, I know we're still not sure if he's going to get out of that chair, but you and I both know he's happy. Artie's taught his so much. His old personality returned long ago… it's the same Puck, he just can't walk." Quinn said comfortingly.

"I know… I guess I was just so sure he would _walk _up to get that certificate today you know?"

She nodded, "Well, not for high school graduation, but maybe when he graduates collage, there's still hope."

"You're right, I should be happy. We're both going to New York, I'm going to NYADA, I'm excited!"

"As you should be. I know your feelings never changed for Puck… if anything, they got stronger… you belong together, whether he can walk or not, it doesn't change anything."

"Thanks Quinn," I said as we pulled up at school.

"You're welcome, now… lets graduate!"

…

"Rachel Berry!" Principal Figgins called my name and I walked up to accept my certificate.

As I took it in my hands I looked out to see my dads clapping and cheering loudly, even Shelby too. As I scanned the line I saw Noah with the biggest smile on his face, whistling and cheering.

I laughed as I waved and walked off the stage.

There was a wheelchair ramp set up next to the stairs for Artie and Noah, and I watched as all my friends accepted their awards, cheering just as loud as they did for me.

"Noah Puckerman!" Principal Figgins called. Noah went to the edge of the ramp, looked at it and backed away. I was confused as he went to the bottom of the stairs and looked up.

I saw him look over at me and smile. I blew him a confused kiss but I almost fainted when I saw what happened next.

Lifting each of his legs out of the chair, he shakily stood up, using the chair for support. He looked over at me again with a smile wider than ever.

By now I was crying and was holding my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

He walked up on stage and accepted his award, yes he walked and I was _so_ proud. Everyone was cheering and his mother and sister looked almost as excited as me. I couldn't keep it in anymore.

I ran up onto the stage in front of everyone and wrapped my arms around him as he spun me around and kissed my forehead.

I could hear the glee club being especially loud before we both made our way down the stairs.

…

_Puck's POV_

Rachel's reaction was absolutely priceless. The ceremony was over and I wouldn't let her go. I missed wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her when I wanted.

"I can't believe it Noah… you are truly amazing!" Rachel said with a huge smile as she reached up and kissed my lips.

"It took everything I had not to tell you I could walk… I did it about a week ago but I wanted to surprise you today."

"I'm so glad you did… I'm so proud of you!" She said, giving me a tight hug.

"Rach… I need to ask you something."

"What is it? Is everything okay?" She asked nervously.

"Everything's just perfect Rach," I said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the field. "This is where the accident happened, but I'm better now, and never once did you give up on me."

She smiled and that was when I knew it was the right moment to ask.

"You mean the world to me Rach, I think this whole experience has brought us closer together. I know we're young but if you're ready, I'd really like to make you my wife."

I got down on one knee and noticed she was crying. "Rachel Berry... would you marry me?"

"You mean everything to me Noah... I don't care how old we are, I would love to be your wife!"

At that moment I must have been the happiest person in the world. I slipped the diamond ring onto her finger and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Rach!"

"I love you too Noah,"

Yep... I couldn't have been happier!

…

**THE END!**

**I hope you liked it, please review :)**


End file.
